


Desperate Danse

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Dubious Morality, Embarrassment, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies, Extended Scene, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Missing Scene, Omorashi, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Single Chapter, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Urination, bladdershy, things go from bad to better to worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: (("So you didn't want to piss side-by-side with me?" - a wasted line by Alois TrancyA semi-rewrite/extension of S2E7 (Deadly Butler), but if Ciel had actually needed to go to the bathroom before The Balcony Scene.))





	Desperate Danse

**Author's Note:**

> So fun facts: I discovered Black Butler through Omorashi artwork about 8 years ago. It's one of my favourite series of all time (tho sadly I never got past circus arc in the manga, nor have I seen Book of Murder or the Atlantic Movie. I'm aiming to catch up eventually). I've been wanting to write fics for it for all 8 of those years yet somehow have never gotten around to it. So in three days of suddenly remembering and obsessing over it (as I'm prone to do roughly once every two or three months), I finally decided to bang something out. Whatever came to mind, as much hammered out as possible without rewatching or researching anything, just to practice without getting bogged down. Then I cleaned it up a little/researched the tiny details I needed, and here we are! 
> 
> Weirdly enough, most of my actual fic ideas were focused on Grell, Undertaker, Sebastian, or some completely soft h/c fics of Ciel with Lizzy or the Servants, but once I started writing it became Cielois with that line. Oops.
> 
> I meant for it to be actual fluff and shipping but this is what you all get instead. A Mess that loops back into the hell that is canon.
> 
> I did not tag Underage because there's not a scrap of underage nsfw here, it literally doesn't venture any further than my Naegi/Kirigiri bladdershy fic did. The M rating is mostly for the language tbh. Same concept, just this time with vastly different characters that have slightly less normal ideas of boundaries and proper consent so it comes across a bit differently. Not entirely healthy, but nothing explicit/outright dub-con. This is way less explicit/dark than canon so if you watched the anime you know exactly what to expect.
> 
> I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy the fic or scroll past it, I wrote it entirely for me just to loosen up and take a break from my other drafts

_ For God's sake, Sebastian, why is this taking you so long? _

He narrowed his eye at the sparring demons in front of him, heaving a great sigh of discontent and leaning back in his chair. The novelty of watching their servants fight like dogs in a ring had worn off long ago, leaving only utter boredom as the afternoon dragged on. Letting the heel of his dress shoe tap against the armrest, he attempted to tune out the chatter of the older boy sitting next to him. Alois had been finding this far too entertaining, speaking animatedly about how impressive Claude was, or sneering taunts about what that lesser creature was going to do to Sebastian. When he wasn't doing that, he was busy leaning into his personal space to accost him with questions or pointless musings, and at one point attempting to lick his earlobe again. He'd put a swift stop to that one, so the pathetic excuse for an Earl had satisfied himself with staying as close as possible without actually making contact. 

He was beginning to think he would much rather endure burning in Hell than spend _ another moment _sitting here.

His disdain shifted towards the empty teacup in his hand (an ugly pattern and even cheaper china, fit for Claude's inferior brew), his glove skimming the rim. The pot on the tray between them was barren for the second time, and while he was sure Alois had consumed the majority to fuel his incessant mouth, between the desire to keep his mouth full so he didn't have reason to reply, and to simply to find _ any activity at all _ to pass the time, he'd drunk far more of that rubbish than he'd ever intended. Thankfully, he'd been able to disguise his occasional shifts as simply stretching his limbs or trying to get comfortable, but that didn't make it any less irritating. 

Alright, so the shifting was going to become _ far less _ occasional if he didn’t take care of things. As much as he resented having to inquire (honestly, was there _ anything _ more childish than leaving in the middle of an event or meeting?), it was becoming clear that it would be necessary. Their dueling hellhounds weren’t going to be wrapping up anytime soon.

“Pardon me-” He interrupted the boy’s stream of babble loudly and pointedly, with a feigned cough to punctuate it, and the blonde finally snapped his revolting mouth shut, blinking at him. “Where are your facilities?”

“Huh?” Alois cocked his head, no doubt straining his feeble intellect to understand what he’d meant. “Oh, you mean the bathroom?” That was decidedly not the nobility’s way of putting it, but when had that boy shown any semblance of decency? “Come on, I’ll show you.” 

As Alois started to climb out of his chair, he could swear he felt the vein in his forehead begin to throb. “That won’t be necessary!” he insisted sharply, holding out his walking stick to try and block the other. “I’m not a child, I don’t need an escort! Just give me the directions, and I assure you I can manage.”

Alois batted his cane out of the way with ease, rolling his eyes as he stood up. “Relax. _ They’re _supposed to be fighting, not us. Your face is gonna wrinkle up like a prune if you don’t stop pouting like that, you know. You’re gonna look older than Claude! No fun at all...” 

Alois sighed dramatically, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He ducked out of the way and barely restrained himself from hitting him with his stick, propping it up to rest against the chair instead. “I wouldn’t frown so much if you weren’t so infuriating! Now get out of my way!”

When he’d tried to push forwards, Alois blocked him, clicking his tongue. “You’re always in such a hurry! You must really have to go, huh? Come to think of it, you were pretty fidgety…” As the boy’s gaze studied him up and down, he wanted nothing more than to kill him where he stood. “Haha, don’t tell me you were waiting for him to get done so he could take you!” Alois snickered. “Sheesh, you act like you’re so mature, but at least I can do _ that _ myself!”

_ If the contract weren’t attached to it, I would find a sharp object and cut that tongue out of his mouth… _

“I already told you, I have no need for an escort! I wasn’t waiting for Sebastian! I just wanted to see what a bloody lump _ yours _ would be pummeled into when they were done!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Phantomhive.” Alois huffed, waving his insult off. “Either way, I’m still coming with you. How do I know you won’t break or steal something unsupervised?”

“Trust me, Trancy, there is_ nothing _ you possess that I desire.”

“Oh really? That didn’t seem to be the case when you thought I was a _ girlllll~ _”

“Please.” he scoffed. “I don’t even desire Lady Elizabeth. And she’s leagues above gutter filth like you.”

“I don’t think you’re making a very good case for yourself here, Phantomhive.”

“Silence.” he spat, but Alois only grinned wider, content to ignore him. Oh, he just_ revelled _ in making him feel ill, didn’t he?

“Whatever. But I have to go too, actually, so we’re going together whether you like it or not! Come on!” And with that infuriatingly cheery smile on his face, Alois led the way out of the garden, leaving him no choice but to follow. 

He’d truly been hoping to walk alone, so that he could have at least _ a few minutes _ of blissful peace away from Trancy, but as usual, his hopes and dreams were going to be struck down by God’s cruel hand. He wasn’t sure why he bothered to expect otherwise. His new rival was going to remain a thorn in his side until he found a way to claim his status as the superior.

As they made their way back inside, the gold and navy interior looming around them and over their heads, his guide hummed a little tune he couldn’t place. His eye roamed whenever he didn’t have to watch his own footsteps, taking in what he hadn’t been able to before during the party. God, who had been in charge of decorating this place? It was gaudy, overcompensating, flat-out repugnant… It certainly suited the Earl before him, putting everything out on display without a single scrap of class or discerning taste. 

It was also stunningly quiet inside, which he might have appreciated, if it wasn’t so eerie. Trancy’s servants must have been every bit as competent as the trio had seemed when they had been serving them earlier, because he couldn’t detect a single sound to tell where they were or what tasks they were preparing for. Compared to his own bumbling squadron of imbeciles, it was definitely something that would take getting used to. He had yet to see the maid again either, so he supposed she was still busy on the sidelines of the battlefield. He was still trying to push the image of Claude’s arm down her throat into the furthest recesses of his memory. Utterly repulsive, nauseating even. 

The fact that Claude even needed a sword to win a battle was only further proof that Sebastian was _ twice _ the demon he would ever be. 

What a joke. The Undertaker would get a kick out of this entire scenario.

Critiquing everything around him and inflating his own ego wasn’t quite the distraction he was hoping it would be. Now that he was moving around instead of staying seated, gravity was nagging incessantly at his bladder. Every step sent the brimming liquid shifting, pain shooting through over-stretched muscles. He desperately wished he could stop for a moment and compose himself, press his legs together, but there was no chance he was going to display weakness in front of the enemy. They would be at their destination in due time anyhow.

Still, he was _ sincerely _ regretting not bringing up the subject and leaving sooner. 

“When we get there, I’m entering first.” he commanded, feeling as if they might as well settle the order in advance. And it certainly wasn’t insinuating he couldn’t wait. It was only the duty of a gracious host to let their guest enter ahead of them.

Alois turned around to stare at him, walking backwards with his hands clasped behind his back. “First? You mean we’re not just going at the same time?”

He didn't think it was possible to recoil any further at the words that tended to escape Trancy’s mouth, but he was shocked at that one. “Of course we aren’t! What sort of debauchery would that be!?!”

“Awww, really?” Alois’ eyebrows flicked upwards, a smug grin swallowing up his features and his eyes nearly glowing in the shadowed hallway. For a single moment, he stopped, a hand on his hip. “So you don’t want to piss side-by-side with me?” God, he wanted to slap that mocking look right off of his face…

“Those who are members of _ civilized _ society choose to keep such matters private.” he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. “Though, I suppose _ you _wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Yeah, I guess you would like to keep that private…” Alois shrugged his shoulders in acceptance, turning back around and striding ahead. “I guess I can’t blame you. I mean, have your balls even dropped yet?” 

His _ jaw _certainly dropped, falling agape as he froze dead in his tracks, glaring at the boy in front of him and trying to figure out what to say (or screech) first. Alois paused at the hold up and glanced back at him, only to start cackling at his speechless condition.

“Well, _ have they? _ I mean, _ I _ hit puberty by twelve, but you’re so much _ shorter- _ ” A hand slipped up to cover a gasping mouth, the only shield for the porcelain teeth he was seconds away from attempting to knock out. “ _ Aha- _ Wait, wait, I _ swear _ I didn’t mean it like that! _ Hahahaa- _But it’s probably true in both senses, right? No wonder you don’t want to compare dicks with me!”

There were several scathing things he wanted to yell out at that insufferable excuse for a human being. “I’M _ THIRTEEN!!! _ ” was what ended up coming out of his mouth instead, as if that was even _ close _ to a rebuttal for the rest of the teasing, and it only made Alois laugh harder. The boy was doubled over (and, he noted with even more resentment, now low enough to be face-to-face with him), gasping for air and with tears in his eyes. 

“Stop- _ Aha _ \- Stop it!- _ HAHAHAA- _ I’m gonna piss myself!- _ HAHAHAAAH- _”

He grit his teeth and began to step away, trying to ignore how quickly his body temperature was rising. As badly as he wanted to rip into him, that comment had only served as a reminder of his own urgent plight. He had no wish to waste his precious time standing around in increasing discomfort, just to argue with Trancy. He could always get his revenge later.

Alois' laughter died down to a few gasping breaths as he noticed the clipping of shoes against tile. The boy wiped a stray tear from his eyes and called out far too loudly, his obnoxious voice echoing around the space. "Hey, where're you going!?!"

"Away from you!"

"You can't just go off on your own! This is _ my _mansion!"

"I can find my way without an escort!" 

"Really? Ya' think so?" Alois' skeptical tone soon shifted, and as hurried footsteps rushed to catch up, the boy smirked down at him. "Well, alright then. I guess the _ Queen's Guard Dog _ can sniff out anything, right? Lead the way~" Alois gestured with a flourish.

_ God Damnit! I had to open my big mouth! _

As he glared up at Alois Trancy, perhaps what he hated most was that he had no one to blame but himself. He’d walked right into that spiders’ web of a trap, and now he had no choice but to try and find his way out again before he became incapable of moving altogether. Biting down on his own tongue and letting the metallic tang fill his mouth, he stomped ahead and took the first turn he came across, Alois skipping along behind him.

~~~

He was certain they’d only been wandering for about fifteen minutes, but to him it had started to feel like hours. Alois had stayed silent the entire time they’d been walking, content to hum and watch him turn down countless corridors and open endless doors to studies or lavish bedrooms. The boy never deigned to offer so much as a hint to whether they were getting warmer or colder. For all he knew, he’d led them two floors up from where they were supposed to be. Those stairs had been agonizing, and he’d been forced to pause in the middle of one set, clinging to the polished oak railing under the guise of catching his breath (to be fair, he wasn’t used to this much exercise either). 

Whatever had already been throbbing in his lower body seemed to have doubled in volume during their exploration, and he’d passed the threshold from merely being irritated at his initial hesitance to outright cursing himself for it. If he hadn’t waited so long to even ask, perhaps he would have the spare time to search every inch of this damn building. But he really, _ really _ didn’t. 

He would like to think that the possibility of soiling himself was completely laughable. He was the Earl of Phantomhive, the owner of a very profitable company and lineage to a very prestigious family name. He was a business man, the Queen’s chosen pawn, and more of an adult than his damn servants. 

He would like to think those things, but as he opened another wrong door and the cold claws of despair sank themselves around his chest, he knew there was a very, _ dreadfully real _ chance that it could happen. That he could drench himself like a toddler, right here in his enemy’s home, because he was too prideful to admit that he needed his host to lead him there.

No, that was a blow he couldn’t afford to take. This entire meeting was supposed to have been to prove to Trancy that the Phantomhives were the winners, the best of the best. Nothing Sebastian did, no matter how awe-inspiring a feat, would recover their glory if he ruined himself here.

“_ Trancy… _” he started, wincing when his voice came out as a trembling whisper. Swallowing the tremble (as well as his ego), he spoke up more clearly. “Trancy. I concede.”

The boy flinched slightly, startled out of whatever he’d been occupying his attention with. “Huh? What’d you say?”

_ That I despise you with every fibre of my being. _

“I _ said- _” he emphasized, taking care for once in his life to mind his temper. “I concede. You were right. It was a fool’s errand to go off on my own.”

“Oh? Well well, so the mutt really can’t do anything without help, whether that’s the Queen or his butler…” Alois was practically leering down at him, far too smug for his own good. “So would you like me to escort you to the_ potty _ then?”

Oh, he would_ definitely _ be getting that blonde bastard back for this. Somehow, he would be taken down more than a peg…

“_ Yes. _” he ground out through clenched teeth. If his jaw grew any tenser, he would need wires to put the cracked remains back together.

“Now Phantomhive, I think you can do better than that. Aren’t you the one who keeps griping about how I don’t have any manners?” Alois drawled, grabbing the pole at the top of the stairwell and clinging to it, one tight-clad thigh hooked around the base as he spun. “I think you should teach me some. So what do we _ sayyy? _”

What he _ wanted _ to say was every blasphemous curse word he knew, regardless of whether they were dignified or not. The cruelest, most foul-mouthed he’d heard street rats, drug-addicts, perverts and prostitutes spew.

“_ Please. _ ” he spat, forcing a shaking smile onto his lips. “ _ Please, _ may you escort me to the facilities, oh _ honorable _ Earl Trancy?”

“Why, I would be _ delighted _ to, my _ dear _ Earl Phantomhive!” Alois cooed, reaching over to tip up his chin. He barely resisted the impulse to bite his filthy fingers off. Who knew what the hell those things had _ touched… _

He decided to shift all of his remaining focus away from any plans to maim Trancy, and instead on ensuring he maintained bladder control as he followed his host back down the damned set of stairs and around another few hallways. Every step seemed miniscule in comparison to the vast expanse of carpeted rugs and polished wood or tile, and after a mere couple of minutes he couldn’t help but ask. “How much further is it?” If Trancy was leading him somewhere else pointless as a joke, so help him even _ Claude _ wouldn’t be able to prevent his murder.

“Just at the end of this next hall~” Alois replied, pointing as they reached the bend. “But you know what, you were rather rude to me earlier, and all the time you wasted walking us in circles has made me need to go a lot more, so... I think as host, I retract my agreement to what you said earlier.”

“What?” 

“If you want in there first, you’ve got to race me for it!”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope! Come on, don’t just stand there or you’ll lose! Let’s see if you can outrun me now that I’m not slowed down by a dress and heels!”

“Huh? Wait, Trancy-” But the boy was already bolting around the corner, giggling the entire way. With a hissed curse under his breath, he tried to rush after him. It would have proved difficult under normal circumstances, because between his shorter legs and his asthma, he really didn’t have much knack for running. Under the additional stress of a bursting bladder, he had no chance at all, his strides uneven and stumbling as he fought to keep his legs from spreading too far apart. 

Alois smacked his hands against the large wooden door a solid minute before he reached it.

“Hah, I win! Guess that means I’m going first! Unless…” Leaning against the door, Alois batted his eyelashes, staring at him imploringly. “You could always _ join me~ _”

“I said I have no interest in seeing your privates, Trancy! Go on already! I’ll-” He had to pause for a few seconds, biting back a gasp as he tensed where he was standing. The urge was _ so immense _ now, spasms running through his swollen abdomen until he felt like he couldn’t risk breathing. He could hardly stand it, but he refused to give in and debase himself in front of his rival, instead staying still and trying his damnedest to ignore the hint of a wet patch starting to spot his trousers. “I’ll wait here until you’re finished.” he finally uttered out, feeling his skin blaze a few degrees hotter. He prayed to hell and back that Alois couldn’t see the sweat beginning to coat his nape.

“How noble of you.” Alois mused, bending down to meet his eye. “But as much as I like seeing the Queen’s puppy squirm, I’m not sure I want you pissing all over my floor.” 

He wasn’t sure his face could burn any redder, and he resented the shudder running up his spine as _ the mere mention _ of such a thing tried to tempt his tired muscles into opening the floodgates. Alois’ lips twitched as he finally resigned himself to crossing his legs, the only way to cut off a second dribble of urine before it could escape his undergarments.

“I don’t think _ they _ would be very thrilled with you either. Actually, what would be the jurisdiction there?” Alois straightened back up, a thoughtful finger pressed to his lower lip as he searched the vaulted ceilings for answers. “Would Sebastian have to clean it since it was _ your _ mess, or Claude since it happened in _ my _ domain? I guess they could always split it. Claude can clean the floor, and Sebastian can clean you since you probably don’t even _ wipe _ without-”

_ “FOR GOD’S SAKE!!! _ ” He finally shouted, a sound less fury than a yelp as another spasm threatened his swiftly-diminishing self-control. “Stop talking about that and just _ get in there already!!! _”

“Why? What’s the rush?” Alois purred, reminding him far too much of every feline he’s ever had the immense displeasure of coming into contact with. The gleaming eyes and slight grin was the same, and he almost growled, reaching out to shove at the boy. 

“_ JUST GO! _”

“Only if you come with me~”

It was a singsong declaration, and he hadn’t even had time to process it before he felt their positions change, the stronger boy taking advantage of the inertia from his shove to reach out and grab his arm, yanking him into the restroom and spinning them around. Alois pulled the door to with his free arm and a chuckle, that hand then finding the small of his back as if they were in the middle of a ballroom dance. He would have tried to struggle out of the grip if he wasn’t so busy struggling to keep his bladder in check. All of the sudden movement had sent what felt like an entire gallon of tea sloshing around and rushing to the exit, his parted legs torn between coming together to help hold or staying apart to try and find his balance.

“What the hell do you think you’re _ doing?!? _” he hissed, his words drenched with venom as he glared at his captor. He was aware his entire form was trembling in Alois’ arms, although whether that was from the strain of his predicament, an unwelcome wave of embarrassment and anxiety, or the sheer rage overtaking him, he was uncertain. It was probably best not to think about it.

“Dragging you to the bathroom before you piss yourself like a big baby.” Alois deadpanned, blinking down at him. “Even though you’d probably deserve it.”

“You could have accomplished that without caressing me like a harlot. _ Get your hand off of my arse. _”

“Sheesh, I thought you’d be a little nicer since I’m helping you and all…” Alois grumbled, but the boy did finally unhand him, walking away while he tried to smooth out his ruffled clothing. “Anyway, you’re already in here, so stop whining and come take a leak. Claude’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long…”

Frankly, he doubted either of the demons had even noticed their absence, or they would have already arrived to help and separate them at least ten minutes ago. He supposed even a man of Sebastian’s caliber could be distracted by his own petty rivalry. Two predators locked in a battle to the death left little room for paying attention to small, fleeing rabbits…

However, before he could ponder the bloodbath they were missing any further, his body signaled to him rather harshly that there were organs of more importance to pay attention to than the brain. Witnessing Alois striding over to the toilet had snapped him out of his thoughts with a dreadful spasm, his knees turning inwards and one gloved hand lunging between them to grip himself before he had a chance to consider sparing his appearance. He was forced to remain like that for several heart-pounding moments, barely breathing while he fought to hold back the moisture beading at the tip. As soon as he was properly composed however, he was quick to pull his hand away and straighten up, heading over to stand alongside his escort.

He loathed the concept, but it wasn’t as if he had any other options left. He could swallow his distaste and lack of privacy for a few minutes. He removed his black silk gloves and ring, tucking them carefully into his coat pocket, before busying himself nudging the rest of his coat out of the way. Trancy was occupied rolling up his oversized purple sleeves.

Hesitantly, his fingers slipped down to begin fumbling with his series of trouser buttons, forcing him to wince whenever his hands missed and pressed too harshly against the swollen sack of liquid. It would be an easier process if his right eye wasn’t busy staring out of the corner, but if he could only focus on one thing, it had to be Trancy. “If I catch those eyes wandering, rest assured that I will _ gouge them out... _”

Alois only nodded, undoing those repulsively scant black shorts with ease and directing his gaze down at the polished bowl instead. “That’s fine with me. Seems pretty fair, actually.” He wasn’t sure whether Alois was only putting on an air of nonchalance for jest, or if he truly would accept such a punishment. The bastard was certainly messed up enough, he wouldn’t put the latter past him. Soon enough though, as liquid started to splash into the porcelain below, a grin flashed across the boy’s face, his eyes lighting up and almost meeting his own before the prick seemed to remember their agreement. “Hey, that means we’ll match! Got any recommendations for fashionable eye-patches to fit my ensemble? Then again, if you take both, I guess I won’t know if it’s ugly or not, will I? Haha!”

“Are you _ ever _ silent?” he groaned, unsure which unpleasant feeling was the true cause of such a noise. Being next to someone of such ceaseless chatter was a special kind of purgatory, but so was the increasingly painful throbbing in his lower extremities. He felt like there were needles injecting themselves into his abdomen, each sting punctuated by the aches making their way towards his more sensitive glands, and he grimaced, rocking on his heels slightly. 

“I was just making friendly conversation…” Alois huffed, his good mood dropping into a pout. “But fine, if it _ really _ bothers you, I’ll stop. _ Damn priss... _” 

He was sure that last bit wasn’t supposed to be audible, but it was as quiet as Alois was capable of, he supposed, so he let it slide. If only because he was too desperate to pick any more quarrels. They stood there in silence, with only the sound of streams splattering into the bowl and increasingly obnoxious moans and sighs of relief to break it.

Well. One stream, and one boy’s utterly infuriating moans and sighs. 

He could swear Alois was exaggerating just to spite him. Because he was still standing there, aware of the fact that his body was trembling and that he was losing the battle of not squirming or shifting from foot-to-foot. He’d long since lost his dignity, scraps falling away with each second stretched to infinity, with every new shade of scarlet his face found, and with every muffled whine or whimper starting to slip from his lips.

_ God, _ he’d never needed to urinate _ so badly. _

He felt like he was about to wet himself any second, and he knew for a fact that if Alois hadn’t dragged him in here, he would have been soaked in the corridor by the time his rival returned. His compromised health and stature hadn’t gifted him the strongest bladder, and pride and willpower -no matter how much he possessed- couldn't compensate for that.

So why wasn’t anything coming out? Why did he feel doomed to remain stuck here, positive that if he stepped away he would lose control entirely, but just as certain that standing here wouldn’t yield any results? Why did he have to stay, his eye burning with unshed tears, nearly overcome by the desire to grasp himself or dance around, all while listening to his rival’s stream hissing out _ directly next to him? _

“What the hell is wrong with you, Phantomhive?” Alois’ scoff finally broke the silence as the liquid sound began tapering off, and he didn’t bother scolding him when those pale blue eyes met his own. Instead, he only ducked his head, determined to avoid the other’s gaze. As Alois started buttoning himself up, he only started snickering, leaning in close to his ear. “What, can you not even take a damn leak without him around? Does he have to unzip your royal fly for you? Pull it out and aim-”

“_ SHUT UP! _ ” His fury was completely undermined by the sharp cracking of his voice, his throat feeling dangerously close to getting a lump stuck in it. No. No, he was _ not _ going to cry here. He’d had plenty of wretched experiences throughout his life where his complete humiliation had been on display, but he wouldn’t let this be one of them. Not for a reason _ so damn ridiculous. _

“You were so _ desperate _ to get in here, even calling to be first, and now you won’t even _ go? _ Where’s the logic in that?” He truly couldn’t tell if Alois was trying to mock him, or if he was genuinely that clueless, but either way it was bringing his temper past the boiling point. 

“Perhaps it wouldn’t be an issue if you would just _ get the hell out of here! _ ” He’d meant to snap it, but it came out as more of a plea as he nearly doubled over, his voice trailing into a gasp. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt his body cramp this harshly. Everything down there was beyond sensitive, switching from the previous aches and throbs to outright _ hurting. _God, he felt like he might just burst. A ruptured bladder would be a rather pathetic way to die… What would Sebastian think when he came to collect his soul? How anticlimactic.

“Aww, what? Are you really _ that shy _ around me?” Alois giggled, circling him like a vulture. Damnit, he should never have said that. If there was one thing Trancy preyed on, one thing he found entertainment in above all else, it was making him as uncomfortable as possible. “Your face _ is _ really red, isn’t it? Don’t be so embarrassed! We’re both boys here!” 

“That is _ precisely _ what bothers me.” he deadpanned, praying it sounded suitably annoyed instead of the whimpers he was dreadfully close to letting slip.

“No, that’s not it…” Alois sighed, letting one of those filthy hands brush his back for just a second. “If it was, you wouldn’t love having that stick rammed up your arse all the time!” If he could move without pissing himself, he would strangle him for that one.

“T-Trancy, _ please… _ ” He never thought he’d have to resort to begging, but at this point he didn’t have the mental capacity to form plans, threaten, or bargain. His thoughts were becoming a fog of repeating mantras, prayers and curses and whines and pleas, all directed towards the one goal he had left. That one, primal goal, disgraceful and pathetic and _ so relieving, heavenly so- _

“Alright.”

What? That had to have been a trick of the ears, because there was no way Alois Trancy would give in so easily, not when he had him in such a vulnerable position. Unless he was even more spineless and easily-bored than he’d anticipated. But no, he’d definitely heard the boy sigh that word, heard the shift in tone from teasing to acceptance.

However, he did not hear those thigh-high boots step away, and he had barely a second to question that detail before he felt arms slide under his own, felt Alois’ chin resting on his shoulder. His heart began to hammer double-time, both in fear and anger, and he writhed in the boy’s grip as much as he was able. It wasn’t much, Alois was stronger than he’d anticipated, and with the amount of pain he was in, he couldn’t seem to get his legs to kick much without wanting to hunch back over. 

“Unhand me at once! Or so help me I’ll have Sebastian chop them off!”

“_ Calm down. _” Alois huffed, sounding far too casual as he held him in place. “Stop squirming so much. You’ll just make things worse if you do that.”

“What in God’s name are you doing!?!”

“_ You _ were the one begging me to do something, so I’m obliging. Relax, I’m not going to touch you. At least, not there.” And with that _ exceptional _ reassurance, Alois’ hands began to crawl towards where his coat had been tucked away, his fingers slipping underneath the shirts. Those fingers felt distinctly like spiders, creeping and tickling across his bare stomach and chest. His breath caught in his throat. He tried to tell himself that it was likely rising bile.

“I used to do this sometimes for my Uncle. Trust me, it’ll help. And it’ll feel really good too. Maybe you’ll even thank me.”

“I don’t trust you any further than I can throw you.” he grumbled, although he made no attempt to fight back (if only because he still wasn’t certain he was capable of movement), merely stiffening and keeping a watchful eye on where Alois’ hands were traveling. “And I wouldn’t thank you, even on the day when Hell freezes over...”

“That’s fine. I don’t really need a thanks.” Alois leaned over into his field of vision briefly, smiling at him. “Us having a little bonding moment like this makes me happy enough~”

As he tried to find suitable words for the idea that _ this _ was a ‘bonding moment’, Alois’ hands sank lower, finally pausing just below his navel. As promised, they remained above anything else, but that didn’t stop the slight shudder up his spine when hot breath brushed against his neck. 

“You’re so tense, Phantomhive… it’s not going to work if you don’t loosen up a little. Maybe you should close your eye.”

“Like hell I will!”

“Alright, _ fine. _ Maybe that stupid thing will see that I’m not trying to hurt you.” Alois huffed. “I’m gonna start now, so try and stay still. Just be ready to aim, since you don’t want me to grab it.”

“P-Pardon? What _ exactly _ are you planning to-”

He found his sentence cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Alois’ palms began to slide along the taut skin of his bladder. It wasn’t a forceful action in the slightest, barely more than ghosting across, but even that sensation was almost unbearable. Muscles that were already in pain throbbed anew, and he tried to flinch away, only to find himself pressed up against his captor. “S-Stop that!” he hissed, but his panic morphed into a groan a moment later as the urge peaked, so sharply that his knees buckled together. “_ Oh God… _”

“Quit squirming, and don’t bend over like that!” Alois’ chided, tugging him back upright. “You’re not supposed to be trying to hold it, you’re supposed to be relaxing! Just… focus on the feelings, don’t fight them… Alright?” He bit his lip as Alois’ fingers began to spread around, rubbing in circles and sending waves of urgency through him. This felt less like help and more a bizarre form of torture, but the boy’s voice was strangely gentle, lacking the usual obnoxious mockery or flirtatiousness. “Let it wash over you, both the pain and the good parts. Maybe pretend you’re somewhere else…”

He wasn’t sure why he was following any of the orders Alois gave him, but he did try and calm his breathing, letting go of his lip and trying to picture himself elsewhere. His own mansion, or perhaps the garden. Anywhere that didn’t raise his blood pressure or make him feel ill. 

But it was actually difficult to take his mind elsewhere, as he became more aware of what was going on here. Alois’ hands were warm against his skin, so starkly different from thick glove fabric or the icy caress of Sebastian’s. It was… bizarrely soothing, actually, and even though each touch brought fresh aches and pulses, the heat was like an antidote, counteracting the pain as soon as it started. 

“There you go, Ciel…” He barely registered the whisper in his ear, leaning into his captor for support as his body grew less rigid. Whatever this massage was, it was _ working, _ waves of pleasure starting to mix into the throbs. The softest sigh escaped his lips despite himself as he closed his eye. 

However, as warmth began to fill his body, more heat began to gather in a particular area, and his eye snapped back open when it escaped, dribbling onto the floor. _ Shit. _ He fumbled to grasp himself and readjust to aim, although Alois continued to stroke his abdomen, lips brushing his cheek briefly. “Perfect, just like that… You’re doing so well…” 

Ordinarily, he would have found being complimented for a task like this patronizing, but in the moment, that small leak truly did feel like an achievement worth praising. Just the knowledge that the pipes had been opened was relieving enough to make his legs grow weak, and as Alois began to press with more force and urine began to flow into a stream, the older boy had to give up one massaging hand to help support him. He himself had to bring one hand to his mouth, although it failed to muffle the groans and whines from his overwhelmed state.

God, was there a better feeling than this? 

It was downright dizzying, as everything he’d been stuck holding back finally spilled out in a glorious river. His stream was so forceful that it almost hurt, but the relief overshadowed that by miles. The slow receding of his distended abdomen, the few tears that had been gathering in his eye finally slipping down his cheek, the shivers crawling up his body… it was all too much, but he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. 

“Damn, you really _ did _ have to go.” Alois chuckled under his breath, barely audible over the hissing echoing through the room. “Who knew a runt like you could hold so much!”

He was so preoccupied with trying not to sink to the floor that he didn’t even mind the insult. Judging by the way Alois was nuzzling his neck, he supposed it may not have even been a jab, but an affectionate nickname. Still not something he’d prefer to be called, but he would give the boy the mercy of letting it slide this once.

Although likely only a couple of minutes, it seemed like a lifetime until he was empty, the last few drops dripping down while Alois gave a farewell pet to his abdomen. Even after he’d finished and tucked himself back in, they remained there for several breaths, him trying to regain his bearings and find the energy to walk, and Alois no doubt savouring the opportunity to cling to him like a leech. He allowed the boy to remain hugging him out of pity (he supposed he did owe the wretch _ something _ for his assistance, after all), and Alois seemed perfectly content with that, humming softly and keeping their bodies pressed as closely as possible.

Of course, then he felt something warm and wet against his right ear.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” He jerked away, shoving the boy in the hopes he would crash into that damn porcelain bowl and shatter it. Alois didn’t, but his arse did end up on the floor, so it was still a tolerable outcome. 

“_ OW! _ What the hell was that for!?!”

“Attempting to prostitute me!”

“I was not! I was just trying to give you a little affection!” Alois scoffed, pouting as he got to his feet and dusted that hideous purple coat off. “I gave you a massage and everything, and you won’t even cuddle with me… _ Little ingrate… _”

“I have _ no desire, nor use, _ for your affection.” he muttered, yanking the toilet’s metal cord with more force than necessary. As a jet of water began to fill the plumbing, he readjusted his own clothes and stormed off towards the washing bowl, avoiding all eye contact with Alois. Now that his momentary haze of bliss had been so revoltingly dissolved, the true reality of what had just transpired was beginning to enter his line of thought. He wouldn’t be surprised if his entire body had been set ablaze in hellfire, such was the mortification running through him. 

Not only had he shown the worst sorts of weakness today, not only had the Trancy household’s staff held his own at a stalemate in every contest, but he’d allowed himself to be assisted by his rival, the very boy he loathed more than anything in the world. _ Caressed _ and _ comforted _ by him.

How could he have been so blinded and confused that he’d been willing to be held by the one responsible for his parents’ deaths? The very one that_ just this morning _ he’d made a vow to kill?

He turned the flaxseed towel over and over in his grip, ignoring the boy trying to reach for it. Why couldn’t he seem to keep his head on straight these days? First the dizzy spells and hallucinations at the costumed ball last week, and now this disaster… What was the matter with him? His thoughts and feelings almost seemed as if they were flipping, spinning around until he didn’t know what was what anymore…

“Ciel? Hello? _ Cieeellll! _” Alois’ whines cut through his focus, and with a shake of his head and a huff he threw the towel at the boy’s face, not sparing a glance back as he headed towards the door. “Hey, don’t leave without me!”

“Then keep up.” he spat, managing to bring his tone back to his usual cold air despite the flush lingering on his cheeks. “You had some rather impressive armoury decorating the floor above, didn’t you? Be a good host and give me a tour of that.”

“You mean the suits of armour and swords and such?” Alois blinked, tossing the towel haphazardly onto the edge of the ornate metal tray. “I suppose I could. They’re exciting, aren’t they? I’ll bet back in the day, they impaled countless people! Could you imagine that? The battles they’ve seen?” Alois’ eyes were bright with shadows, a near manic gleam in his grin as he skipped out into the corridor and took the lead. 

He strode behind his host as a calmer pace, regaining his composure and trying his best to brush the previous incident out of his mind. It shouldn’t be too difficult, at this point he had a rather sharp talent for repressing the unsavoury…

_ Trancy, you may have been helpful, even kind in my moment of weakness… But one incident can’t change the rest of the crimes you’ve committed, and I won't allow it to change my perception of you. You are a coward and a liar. You are a murderer on multiple accounts. You're selfish, greedy, sadistic, and a repulsive person in every way possible. By the power vested in me from the Queen, The Devil Himself, and my own family, I will end your life today, and I will ensure your suffering is threefold for every transgression you've committed against me. You will grovel upon my feet, you will lick my boots, and through it all I will never offer you mercy. You deserve nothing more than to rot amongst the worms, without coffin nor headstone to mark where you are buried. Undertaker will not cleanse your body. For all the beauty you claim to boast, I will ensure your corpse is as ugly and marred as your personality… _

_ I will take the heart you've tried to offer me, and squeeze its blood betwixt my fingers… _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you did decide to read this, and an even bigger thanks if you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
